


Libraries are Dangerous Places

by Drag0nst0rm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Magic Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the castle blows up, Arthur's blaming Geoffrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libraries are Dangerous Places

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Merlin.

Arthur was wishing he had never suggested the project.

Tracing Merlin's lineage had been a natural step in elevating him, but Geoffrey had pointed out that Balinor had been a noble and had confessed he'd kept the records, though he hadn't updated them.

Merlin had taken to the task readily, going in and filling in the death date for every last cousin. To do so, he consulted Uther's records of the Purge.

Myrddin, in year 929, age 41, executed in the Purge of Uther, then king.

Viviane, in the year 928, age 20, with unborn child, executed in the Purge of Uther, then king.

Gwalchmai, in the year 928, age 87, killed resisting arrest in the Purge of Uther, then king.

Nineve, in the year 930, age nine months, executed in the Purge of Uther, then king.

Taliesin the Younger. Ywain. Ganscotter. Elaine.

All dead at Uther's hand.

Merlin hesitated before drawing a dotted line by own name to indicate a betrothal.

Freya, age unknown, in the year 951, slain by the order of Uther, then king.

If Merlin gave up on the lot of them and blew the castle sky high, Arthur was blaming Geoffrey.


End file.
